Talk:Muppet musicians
Attention This page needs sources. —Scott (contact) 04:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :How about if I start by breaking down those here which need sourcing, or which seem to? Trademark instruments, like Rowlf on piano, are self evident, but for example, we also have Bunsen down as playing the washboard on Muppets Tonight, so what we really need is a specific episode (and the same for all other caes where either a non-band member plays, a musician plays an additional instrument, or both musician and instrument appeared fairly rarely and it would vary, as with some of the jugband folks). For a few others, like Bobby Benson, the specifics are on their character page so I've just started copying them to the article. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sourcing episodes/appearances :Beaker (need episodes for all) * Bass (The Muppet Show, Muppets Tonight) * Guitar (The Muppet Show) * Percussion (The Muppet Show) * Piano (The Muppet Show) * Saxophone (The Muppet Show) * Trumpet (The Muppet Show) :Beautiful Day Monster * Trumpet (The Muppet Show) * Tuba (The Muppet Show) :Beauregard * Harmonica (what production? Movie, special, show?) :Bobby Benson * Guitar (The Muppet Show) :Bunsen Honeydew * Washboard (Muppets Tonight) :Clifford * Bass * Guitar (The Jim Henson Hour) :Doglion * Piano (The Muppet Show) :Dr. Teeth * Tambourine (The Muppet Show) :Floyd Pepper * Bongos (The Muppet Show) * Fiddle (Muppets Tonight) * Vibraphone (The Muppet Show) :Frank * Bass :Forcryingoutloud Bird * Xylophone (The Muppet Show) :Fozzie Bear * Piano (The Muppet Show) * Ukulele (The Muppet Show]) :Gonzo * Bagpipes (The Muppet Show) * Saxophone (The Jim Henson Hour) * Ukulele (The Muppet Show) * Violin (The Muppet Show) :Gorgon Heap * Drums (The Muppet Show) :Gramps * Violin :Janice * Trombone (The Muppet Christmas Carol) * Trumpet (The Muppet Show) :Kermit the Frog * Piano (Sesame Street sketch needs sourcing) * Trumpet (The Muppet Show, when?) :Link Hogthrob * Trumpet (The Jim Henson Hour) :Miss Piggy * Trumpet (The Muppet Show) * Kazoo ((The Muppet Show) :Mr. Poodlepants *Piano :Mutation *Banjo (The Muppet Show) :Nigel * Maracas (The Muppet Show) * Clarinet (The Muppet Show) :Ohboy Bird * Guitar (The Muppet Show) :Righton Bird * Bongos (The Muppet Show) :Rizzo the Rat * Guitar (Muppets Tonight) :Rowlf the Dog * Banjo (The Muppet Show) * Bongos (The Muppet Show) * Harmonica (The Muppet Movie) * Harp (The Muppet Show) * Pipe Organ (The Muppet Show) * Violin (The Jimmy Dean Show) * Ukulele (The Jimmy Dean Show) :Scooter * Flute (The Muppet Show) * Percussion (The Muppet Movie) (instruments beyond tambourine in "Can You Picture That"?) * Piano (The Muppet Show) :The Swedish Chef * Accordion (The Muppet Show) :Sweetums * Trombone (The Muppet Show) :Whaddayasay Bird * Drums (The Muppet Show) :Youknow Bird * Guitar (The Muppet Show) :Zeke * Slide Guitar (The Muppet Show) (which episodes?) :Zoot * Clarinet (The Muppet Show) * Flute (The Muppet Show) * Tambourine (The Muppet Show) Seperate Lists Wow, I never knew this list would be so big. Is it a good idea to make seperate entries for Sesame and Fraggle musicians, before we run out of space on this entry? -- Jog 22:57, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Jog :Heh, I kind of like the long list, but that's a point. We haven't even added Sesame characters who by definition are musicians, like Little Chrissy or Hoots the Owl yet. --Andrew, Aleal 22:59, 2 March 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I figured once we really get started on Sesame characters, people are gonna pull out all the stops. That's gonna make the list twice as long! -- Jog 23:00, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Jog :::Okay, already created Sesame Street musicians. Not sure if we want to weed out Fraggle folks yet, there's just the Minstrels and Junior so far, but might be a good idea. --Andrew, Aleal 23:05, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :::: I'll start a Fraggle list, I came up with some more ideas! -- Jog 08:44, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Jog Xylophone-like instrument What's the instrument called that Janice is playing at their "gig" in The Muppets Take Manhattan? The kind of portable harp-like glockenspiel that's usually played in a marching band? Clifford played it too in The Muppets At Walt Disney World. -- Jog 08:44, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Jog : Nevermind, figured it out. It's a steel marimbaphone. -- Jog 14:59, 4 March 2006 (UTC) Characters Allowed Are there rules as to what musicians belong on this list? Would characters from Solid Foam from the Jim Henson Hour count? Is there a page somewhere for musicians from Emmett Otter's Jugband Christmas, Muppet Musicians of Bremen, or other specials that do not have the main Muppet characters in them, or do those belong here? --Muppetfan 22:58, January 20, 2012 (UTC)